


Have A Bad Day

by Kuukkeli



Series: Glitches and 3D images [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: Something I wrote pretty qiuck so it might feel rushed but I guess it's good?





	Have A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote pretty qiuck so it might feel rushed but I guess it's good?

You get no warnings.

No signs, no foreshadowing.

Nothing.

It begins like a snap of fingers.

Anti’s bad day.

He would start his days all nice and good. No problems. He’d go on with his day normally; watch some TV, go downtown and glitch a machine or two, come back home, eat something, play something and so on or something like that. Then...

Then it’d hit.

He’d bury his face into his hands, his body glitching way more than it should. Pain would explode in his head and swallow his body whole. He’d scream, his voice glitching, changing in pitch. His voice would divide into two or three voices that sound exactly the same but be different in timing.

He’d curl up to make himself smaller. He’d try to hide himself from the voices inside his head. He’d try to get away.

Just like he was trying right now.

Anti was currently home alone. Dark was running some errands that needed his presence; otherwise he’d be embracing his glitching virus, murmuring soothing, comforting, encouraging words to him.

But no.

Anti was alone.

He was alone and scared.

The pain was becoming too much. It was starting to split his head in half. He felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

He gaged couple of times, a strand of clear smelling mucus hanging from his lower lip. He spat it out and crawled away to curl up in a corner. The voices, though, followed him. No matter how hard he tried to hide himself, the voices would always follow him.

Chase him.

Hunt him like a pack of hungry bloodhounds.

Persistent.

Anti heard a distant sound of door opening and closing.

Dark must’ve come home... He’d remove his patent leather shoes, he’d hang his coat, put his cane in a rack...

Anti tried to call for the demon but another sharp wave of pain rolled over him and he fell silent, a feeble attempt to fight it away. His body glitched, breaking his form. The sound of white noise buzzed in the air.

“Dark...” he whimpered, black tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Of course, he wouldn’t hear him. Dark was still downstairs, probably making himself a cup of coffee. As he had come home, he had called Anti’s name but got no reply. He assumed Anti was downtown doing whatever he was doing.

_Why would he come up here?_

_To come and hold you?_

_You? The useless, worthless monster?_

“Sh-shut up...” Anti cried.

_Disgusting..._

Shut up...

_Puny..._

Shut up...

_Worthless!_

“SHUT UP!”

Dark startled at the sudden shriek that came from the upstairs. He placed the cup he had taken from the cupboard on the table and rushed to his and Anti’s bedroom.

He opened the door and was greeted with white noise and violent glitching. He ran to Anti and immediately enveloped him into a safe embrace, pressing the virus’ face against his chest. His hand stroked Anti’s messy brown hair while the other held him close.

Anti trembled, mumbling ‘worthless’ over and over again.

Dark kissed his forehead and pressed his cheek against Anti’s head. “You’re not worthless. You’re the best part of my life. You’re the most precious, Anti.”

Being held like that, in Dark’s safe embrace, closed off from the rest of the world, Anti’s universe shrunk to Dark’s smell; his arms holding him; his deep, calm voice. He grabbed Dark’s shirt and held on, grounding himself, to bring himself back. Pitch black tears stained the demon’s suit as Anti stared into nothing, hiccupping occasionally. His knuckles were white from squeezing the fabric of Dark’s shirt but eventually, his grip loosened, leaving the spot all wrinkled.

“S-sorry”, Anti mumbled, sniffing. He didn’t dare to look at Dark so he bowed his head down, his cheek still pressed against Dark’s chest. He didn’t glitch as much and as often anymore.

“Don’t apologize”, Dark said quietly, his hand gently on Anti’s damp cheek, “Those voices are wrong. Completely wrong. You’re perfect. You’re intelligent. You’re handsome. You’re capable. You’re worth everything.”

Those words made Anti whimper and a fresh trail of tears flooded down his face.

“The voices inside your head are worthless.”

Anti heaved a shaky sigh, nuzzling Dark’s chest one more time. These episodes always left him exhausted and he wanted to go to sleep. He wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck, a silent plea to go to bed.

Dark secured the virus in his arms and got up on his feet, carrying Anti to their bed. He helped Anti to get rid of his pants and shirt which was wet with tears. He then stripped his own suit jacket and white button-up shirt and suit pants and joined Anti.

As soon as Dark made himself comfortable on the bed, Anti curled up against him, tucking his hands between them. The larger man once again wrapped his arms around Anti and hugged him close.

“My perfect little glitch. Perfect, precious glitch.”

A small smile tugged the corners of Anti’s lips and his black eyes slipped closed.

He fell asleep in the safest place in the world.


End file.
